Le bonheur au bout des doigts
by Zeephyre
Summary: Après une journée d'entraînement, Fili et Kili passent les dernières heures avant que le soleil ne se couche ensemble. Il se pourrait bien que la quiétude de l'instant les mène à des révélations. Autrement dit : Durincest, Fluff & Traditions Naniques réunis dans un court OS


Hello ! Alors que je cherchais dans mon ordi les textes de ma fanfiction "Le prince de la nuit" pour me remettre dessus, je suis tombée sur ce petit OS. Ce n'est pas grand chose et je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de le publier, mais avec tous les évènements récents, je me suis dis qu'un peu de douceur et tendresse pourraient être les bienvenues :) Alors voilà, bonne lecture :)

Oh et :

- si ça vous intéresse, pendant que j'écrivais, je me souviens avoir écouter la musique _"Swimming"_ de Hans Zimmer et qui est tirée du dessin animé Spirit - héhé ;)

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les montagnes d'Ered Luin qui abritaient depuis maintenant plusieurs années le peuple rescapé d'Erebor. Fíli et Kíli s'étaient laissé tomber dans l'herbe après avoir partagé un entrainement qui s'était rapidement transformé en bataille fraternelle.<em>

_Un sourire était gravé sur leurs lèvres alors que leurs torses étaient encore agités par la respiration rapide qu'avaient crée les rires mêlés à l'essoufflement. Fíli avait fermé les yeux. En cet instant précis, tout était parfait._

_Les derniers rayons du soleil l'enveloppaient d'une agréable chaleur. L'herbe sous ses doigts était douce et son odeur remplissait agréablement ses sens. La présence de son frère à ses côtés était apaisante. Le vent autour d'eux était chaud et doux. Il aurait souhaité rester ainsi allongé aux côtés de son cadet pour l'éternité. Il tendit la main et lia ses doigts à ceux de son petit frère. Fíli se fit alors la réflexion qu'il touchait littéralement le bonheur du bout des doigts. _

_Le brun de son côté ressentait le même sentiment de plénitude. Seulement quelque chose le travaillait. Quand son frère entremêla leurs doigts ensemble il se dit que c'était finalement le moment. Apres tout ca ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. _

_- Fíli ? _

_- Mmmh ? _

_- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…_

_Intrigué le blond avait tourné la tête en direction de son frère et avait ouvert les yeux. L'archer avait le regard fixé au ciel. Fìli ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son petit frère était particulièrement beau. Il en eu presque le souffle coupé. _

_- Tout ce que tu veux _sannadadith_._

_Le silence retomba sur eux et Kíli ne dit plus rien. Fíli se redressa sur un coude pour l'observer. Il remarqua que la bouche de l'archer formait une petite moue, celle qui signifiait qu'il tentait de départager quelque chose._

_-_ Baghudel?

_Les lèvres de Kíli s'étirèrent et ses yeux brillèrent à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné son frère il y avait déjà quelques années. Il l'aimait beaucoup. _Baghudel. _Vent de tous les vents. La traduction du Khuzdul en Winstron lui semblait cependant bien pale. _

_- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi ce surnom._

_- Le vent possède son propre esprit. Libre et indépendant. Sauvage et intrépide. Doux comme joueur. Il n'a pas de limite et rien ni personne ne peut lui dicter sa conduite. Tout comme toi. Ton âme est aussi fougueuse que la sienne. Parfois je me demande si dans les temps reculés il n'y avait pas un dieu du vent et si celui ci ne s'est pas réincarné le jour de ta naissance. _

_Les doigts du blond écartèrent une mèche noire rebelles des yeux de son propriétaire et celui-ci tourna finalement son regard pour l'encrer dans celui bleu océan au dessus de lui. Un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres._

_- Je ne te connaissait pas si... elfique _Ûrzudel.

_Fìli rigola doucement et frappa affectueusement l'épaule de son petit frère. _

_- Et toi, _Ûrzudel, _c'est moins elfique peut être ?_

_- Oui. Soleil parfait. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. C'est ce que tu es et c'est tout. Tu es mon soleil._

_Fíli sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du brun avant de s'étendre à nouveau._

_- Est-ce là tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? _

_- Non, répondit finalement l'archer avant de retomber dans le silence._

_Cette fois ci le blond ne dit rien et attendit patiemment, la tête tournée vers son frère dont le regard s'était à nouveau égaré dans le ciel aux lueurs chaudes de plus en plus orangées. _

_Finalement le brun se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en apercevant les brins d'herbes coincés dans les cheveux doucement agités par le vent de son jeune frère. _

_- Fíli, est ce que… j'aimerais que tu tresses mes cheveux pour moi. _

_Le souffle du blond se coupa. L'instant parfait autour de lui de brisa et il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Plusieurs émotions le traversèrent. Etonnement, colère, tristesse, jalousie. Quoi ou qui était devenue si important pour son petit frère pour que celui-ci accepte de se laisser emprisonner, comme lui même le disait, par le joug d'une tresse ? _

_Chez les nains, les tresses avaient beaucoup d'importance et chacune avait sa propre signification. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'en faire, c'était plutôt une ancienne tradition que néanmoins une grande majorité des nains affectionnait. Il n'y avait pas non plus de règle précise pour en obtenir une. Quand un événement ou souvenir les touchait particulièrement, ils en tressaient une, ou ce la faisait tresser, ce qui dans ce cas, était plus lourd de signification et représentait une plus grande valeur. Ils disaient ainsi tresser le souvenir dans la tresse. C'était pour la plupart du temps, des événements qui marquait toute leur vie. Fìli était particulièrement attaché à cette tradition, elle lui rappelait leur père. Son cadet lui, avait toujours refusé qu'on lui touche les cheveux, refusant de trainer avec lui des souvenirs du passé, qu'ils soient malheureux ou joyeux. C'était en un sens un moyen de se sentir libre, et non constamment attaché à ce qui avait ponctué sa vie. Il refusait de se sentir attaché à quoi que ce soit. Refusant d'être soit grisé et orgueilleux et la vue d'une tresse lui évoquant une victoire militaire ou encore triste et mélancolique un beau matin de printemps en sentant la tresse qui lui rappellerait la mort d'un proche. Pour lui, ce système était quelque chose qui empêchait d'aller correctement de l'avant._

_Mais si Kíli lui demandait cela aujourd'hui… quelqu'un avait-il capturé son cœur ? _

_Fíli se redressa instantanément et Kíli lu l'erreur dans les yeux de son grand frère. Il l'interrompit avant même que le blond n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche._

_- Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse parce que… parce qu'elle est pour toi, continua-t-il plus timidement alors qu'une légère teinte rouge se propageait sur ses joues._

_- Je sais combien tu tiens à cette tradition et par là j'aimerais te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. Mon soleil, mon frère mon _Ûrzudel. _Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. _

_- Je… balbutia Fìli soudain à court de mots, je croyais que tu ne voulais appartenir à aucun souvenir ni à personne…_

_- C'est toujours vrai… Seulement, je t'appartient déjà n'est ce pas ? Sourit-il timidement._

_- Kíli… est-ce que tu… est-ce que ca veux dire que… _

_Le brun ne répondit pas et à la place, dégagea une petite mèche noire de derrière son oreille pour la tendre d'un air suggestif en direction de son frère. Le cœur battant la chamade, le blond répondit immédiatement et se plaça plus près de son cadet. _

_Il se saisie délicatement des mèches, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux et fragile des joyaux. Kíli dégagea ses cheveux et juste avant de commencer l'opération Fíli se pencha et déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille du brun. Il prit son temps, s'appliquant comme rarement il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il mit toute son âme et tout son amour dans sa tache. Une fois les cheveux tressés Kíli lui tendit une perle d'argent. Fíli la reconnue immédiatement._

_C'était le tout premier objet qu'il avait forgé au début de son apprentissage. Même si elle était loin d'être parfaite et qu'il avait toujours souhaité uniquement le plus parfait pour son cadet, Fíli lui avait quand même offerte en guise de cadeau de réconfort. A l'époque, Kili n'avait pas eut l'âge nécessaire pour suivre son grand frère à la forge. Ca avait été la première fois qu'ils ne passaient plus leurs journées ensemble et Kili avait très mal vécu les premiers temps de son apprentissage loin de lui. Fili avait alors tenu à ce que sa première réalisation lui soit destinée. _

_- Tu l'as gardé, souffla-t-il ému en observant la perle que Kíli venait de poser dans sa paume. _

_- Evidemment, répondit doucement le brun en levant la main pour caresser doucement la joue de son aîné. _

_- Tu es sûr que tu veux que ce soit elle ? Je peux t'en forger une plus jolie._

_- Non. Je veux que ce soit cela là. Elle est parfaite, affirma le plus jeune en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère._

_Il lui sourit et Fíli baissa la tête, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant néanmoins en un petit sourire._

_Kíli retira sa main pour ne pas gêner le blond qui reprit la fin de la tresse pour y accrocher ensuite la perle. _

_Quand il eut terminé, il amena le bout de la mèche à ses lèvres et la scella en l'embrassant tendrement tout en encrant intensément son regard dans celui du brun._

_Sans quitter les deux iris chocolat, il se pencha doucement en avant, ne laissant alors que quelques centimètres le séparer du visage de son frère._

_Il fixa ses yeux quelques secondes avant que son regard ne soit attiré plus bas. Il regarda tour à tour ces deux yeux ensorcelants puis ces lèvres pleines et roses. Le blond frissonna quand le vent s'éleva doucement autour d'eux. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause des papillons dans son ventre ? Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses propres lèvres avant de glisser une main dans les doux cheveux couvrant la nuque du brun. Il clôt finalement la courte distance les séparant, happant délicatement, presque timidement la lèvre inférieure du brun entre les siennes. Bien que le baiser fût chaste, les deux nains, front contre front, eurent besoin de quelques secondes après l'échange pour reprendre leur souffle. _

_- Je suis content que tu m'ai choisit, murmura doucement Fíli de peur de briser la bulle qu'ils avaient crée autour d'eux alors qu'il caressait tendrement la joue du brun._

_- Ca n'a toujours été que toi, répondit le plus jeune en enroulant sa nouvelle et dernière tresse autour de son doigt. _

_Fili embrassa son front avant de se laisser glisser une fois de plus dans l'herbe, entrainant son petit frère avec lui. L'archer plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné et en profita pour déposer un petit baiser humide dans son cou._

_Les deux princes restèrent confortablement installé l'un contre l'autre en échangeant de tendres caresses jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse totalement derrière les montagne et que le vent de plus en plus froid les pousse à prendre le chemin du retour, main dans la main._


End file.
